


금손님이 안써주셔서 멍청이가 연성하는 chastine..

by Mirmimir



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:39:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirmimir/pseuds/Mirmimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>채즈가 죽기 전과 죽은 후의 시간 중 하나입니다. 채즈를 죽인 게 마몬이 아닌 가브리엘이라는 제 가정하에....</p>
            </blockquote>





	금손님이 안써주셔서 멍청이가 연성하는 chastine..

**Author's Note:**

> 그런데 한국에도 이런 사이트가 있나요? AO3나 팬픽션닷넷이나 라이브저널같은.... 뒤적거리다보니 사과박스란 것도 있던데요....네...모바일로 쓴 터라 맞춤법 틀린게 있을지도 몰라요ㅠ 제 쿼티키패드가 잘못했네...  
> 그나저나 영어는 참 저에게 어려운 언어군요.... 못알아먹겠어...뭐라는거야.....  
> 아무래도다음생에는 영어프리토킹이 가능할듯....

1.

one- two- three…

곱슬거리는 머리를 더욱 헝클어트리며, 채즈는 택시에 기대서있었다. 매번 똑같은 레파토리는 아니지만, 으레 느끼는 기시감은 바로 존 콘스탄틴, 그를 기다리는 시간이었다. 어떻게 했는지는 모르지만, 그는 언제나 일을 빠르게 처리하고는 자신은 일의 'ㅇ'자도 못꺼내게했다. 담배를 피면 그와 좀 더 닮아갈까? 채즈는 택시안 한쪽에 자리잡은 그의 여분의 담배를 힐끔 쳐다보았다. 아니-. 자신은 줄담배를 뻑뻑 피워대면서도 자신에겐 피지도 말라했다. 심지어 저가 앞에 있을때는 피던 담배마저 내려놨다. 몇십번쯤이나 그 이유에 대해 물어보려 했지만 운을 띄울때마다 '닥쳐', '시끄러워' 해주시니 자신으로서는 그저 입을 다물 수 밖에. 채즈는 그나마 그가 겸사겸사 보라고 던져줬던 책이나 뒤적거렸다. 이게 어디야. 그를 쫓아다닌지 한달째, 신경도 안쓰고 말도 손에 꼽을 정도로 걸어본 적이 없는 그가 무심하게 이 책을 던져줬을때 얼마나 기뻐했던가. 조금이라도 자신을 신경쓰고 있다는 단 하나뿐인 증거에 그 당시 저는 가보로서 물려줄 생각까지 갖고있었다. 물론, 그 생각은 아직도 변한적이 없었지만. 단 한가지 흠이라면 영어가 아닌 라틴어로 쓰여있다는 것 뿐이랄까. 그가 친절하게 해석해줄리도 없을테니, 나머지는 알아서 해보든말든 그러라는 의미로 알았었다. 채즈는 그 알아듣지도 못하는 책을 두어번 끙끙대며 끝까지 읽은 이 후,-물론 두번 읽어봤자 글이 알아서 해석되는 것도 아니고, 그림밖에 더 건진 것은 없었다.- 존에게서 전에 받았던 책의 내용에 대해 물음을 받았다.

"알아들었냐?"

뜬금없게도 앞뒤 다 잘라먹은 그 말에 채즈는 바로 알아들을리 만무했고, 확실한 대답을 내놓을 수 없어 죄지은 마냥 풀죽은 얼굴로 네? 라고 물었다. 존은 별로 귀찮아하는 기색도 없이 그에게 '책.' 이라 답했다. 채즈는 그가 뒤돌아있어 보이지도 않지만, 수줍은 소녀마냥 붉어진 얼굴로 바로 답도 못하고 우왕좌왕 당황한채 대답을 얼버무렸었다. 그 시간동안, 존은 슬쩍 뒤를 돌아보더니 저에게 말했다. '번역본도 있지만, 주문은 라틴어로 외워야한다.' 채즈는 그 후 그에게서 번역본도 받았다. 인쇄물이 아닌 직접 쓴듯한 종이들. 존의 대답으론, 자신에게 이런 모든 것을 가르쳐주다시피한 어느 신부가 써준것이라고했다. 현재 채즈의 보물 1호로 남아있었다.

 

"어이, 채즈."

벌써 일을 끝내고 나온 것인가?

채즈는 힐끔 택시안의 시계를 보았다. 3시 40분. 정확히 20분만에 일을 끝냈다. 당연하게 택시 문을 여는 그를 보며 채즈는 조심스럽게 입을 열었다.

"존, 그, 실습은…"

"닥쳐, 꼬맹이."

어련하시겠습니까.

채즈는 보이지도 않을만큼 작게 입을 비죽인 후 택시 앞좌석에 앉았다. 그가 그의 담배를 잡으려 할때, 채즈가 숨도 안쉬고 말했다.

"그거놔두시면안될까요?제가필건아니에요."

아. 다행이다. 별말없이 손을 거둬가는 그를 보며 채즈는 작게 한숨을 토해냈다. 만족스러운 읏음을 차마 얼굴에 내걸 엄두도 내지 못한채, 묵묵히 채즈는 차를 운전했다.

 

2\. 위랑 이어짐

"오랜만이죠."

존은 눈 앞에서 점멸하는 전구를 보다 고개를 돌렸다. 익숙한 얼굴이 익숙치않은 옷과 익숙치 않은 등 뒤의 것을 달고 그의 옆에 나란히 서있었다. 악마든 천사든, 인간이 아닌 그 무언가를 몸서리치게 싫어하는 그를 아는 익숙한 '그'는 곧 회색이 감도는 날개를 접어 평범한 20대의 남성처럼 그에게서 약간 떨어져서 서있었다. 밤의 어둡고 찬 공기가 그들 사이의 정적을 더했다. 오묘한 빛깔의 눈동자가 시선을 그에게로 향했다.

"…채즈 크레이머."

오랫동안 생각 후 뱉어진 말은 잠기고, 갈라져있었다. 오, 아직 기억하시네요. 빈정거림이 아닌, 정말로 감탄했다는 듯 말을 꺼낸 채즈는 자신이 죽어 혼혈종이 된 후 5년이 지났음에도 여전히 똑같은 얼굴에 똑같은 옷차림으로 똑같은 일을 하는 존을 대단하다는듯 쳐다보았다.

"나보다 더 혼혈같아요, 존. 변한것도 하나도 없고. 음, 이건 칭찬이 아닐 수도 있겠네.…잘 지내시죠? 루시퍼가 다 썩은 폐를 새 것으로 고쳐준 후, 나름 새 삶을 살아가고 있다고 들었어요. 변방에서는 착하게 산다고도 하던데, 제가 아는 존은 그럴 리 없죠.…담배 끊었어요?"

설마, 당신이? 지독한 줄담배를 피던 존 콘스탄틴이?

"시끄러워."

여전히 똑같네, 뭘.

채즈는 불편하게 중얼거리는 존의 말을 들으며 저도 모르게 작은 웃음을 터트렸다.

"가브리엘은 제가 지내는 곳의 성당에서 지내고있어요. 제가 가브리엘때문에 죽긴했지만-, 혼혈이라도 천사가 된 이상, 그녀에게 아무런 감정은 없어요. 가끔 제게 '인간처럼' 투덜거리죠. 날개가 있던 등도 제가 치료하고요. 어쩌겠어요."

조용히, 말이 없는 그를 보며 채즈는 한번더 말을 이었다.

"안젤라도 잘 지내고 있어요. 절 보더니 처음엔 기겁했지만, 제가 혼혈이 되었다고 말하자 곧 수긍하더군요. 여전히 경찰일을 하고있고, 가끔은 절 찾아와서 얘기를 나눠요. 가브리엘 일은 잘 기억못하지만. 당신 일도 간간히 껴있어요. 저라고 그 동안 당신을 만났던건 아니니, 대답은 못했죠. 안젤라가 또 찾아오면 당신도 잘지내고 있다고 말해야겠네요."

채즈는 점멸하는 가로등을 향해 손을 내밀었다. 펑-하는 소리와 함께, 가로등은 완전히 꺼져버렸다. 그렇게 존의 얼굴이 어둠에 가려지고, 채즈의 모습도 가려졌다.

"가볼게요. 다음에 봐요."

공기의 흐름이 달라졌다. 무언가가 비상하는 소리가 존의 귀에 느릿하고 여유있게 꽂혔다.

"아, 그리고, 아직 그 책하고 담배, 제가 가지고 있어요. 돌려받고 싶으면, 언제든 절 찾아와요. 미드나잇이 알고있어요."

바람빠지는 소리가 그의 대답을 대신했다.

 

그리고, 가로등은 다시 켜졌다. 그의 주위엔 아무도 없었다.


End file.
